


It's a dogs life after all

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Modern Day, achilles isnt a morning person, dog dads, patrochilles - Freeform, patrochilles au, tsoa - Freeform, tsoa au, who names a dog Hector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patroclus is a dog person, Achilles is not but this doesn't stop them from racking up nine dogs with the newest edition named Hector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a dogs life after all

**Author's Note:**

> *in The Illiad Patroclus had nine dogs*

Achilles is not a dog person, he has repeated this very phrase no less than ten times even as they signed yet another adoption waver and yet he insists on cradling the tiny chihuahua on the passenger side of the vehicle. Patroclus can't help but steal glances at the two of them and occasionally he catches Achilles brushing his thumb under the dogs tiny eyes to wipe away a smudge of eye goop. Naturally, Achilles scoffs when he's caught and stares out the window at the clouds in the sky instead.

The apartment they share is a moderate one bedroom, one bath place decorated with seashells unearthed from sandy beaches, Greek artifacts because Achilles is drawn to them - his favorite being a replica of Greek armor during the Trojan war, bits of pottery that Patroclus has shaped and molded into abstract sculptures and at least three of Achilles, mismatched furniture, Patroclus' favorite poetry in frames hanging up on the walls, photo's of the two of them at the Grand Canyon, on a ferris wheel for the first time, their first kiss in public, adopting their first dog - they litter every available surface, an array of various herbal medicinals as well as Achilles collection of running shoes lined up against the living room wall. 

Eight dogs (every one of them being scruffy mixed breed rescues) stretch out and doze on the couch, their bed, on the kitchen floor and every space a human might need to walk through. 

Achilles cradles the new comer against his chest protectively as Patroclus gives each dog a treat and allows them to smell of his hands so that they know there's a new dog joining the family.

"Patroclus," Achilles says quietly as he scoots aside Apollo (who should've passed on long ago but he's loved and he lingers) and carefully sits on the couch.

Patroclus squeezes in beside of him and gently strokes the dogs fur. The others come by and sniff at him occasionally then lumber back to their respective sleeping places as if they've gotten used to new friends joining them and one more is no big deal.

"What should we name him?," Patroclus asks as the dog licks his fingers.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking Hectate but he is not a female though that doesn't matter. I just don't think it suits him."

"I do not think that he has three personalities or I hope not," Patroclus replies. The goddess Hectate had three heads with three different forms for morning, afternoon and night.

"Hector," Achilles states matter-of-factly.

"But he's not a god," Patroclus protests. Every last one of their dogs were purposely named after Greek gods. Achilles idea of course - he loves nothing more than waxing poetic about Greek mythology and history.

"Then we'll break tradition for this one. He is not like the rest," Achilles counters with a shrug.

"He was not a good man but he was courageous," he continues.

"If that is what you wish," Patroclus says as drops a kiss to the top of the dogs head.

"I don't like dogs," Achilles states as if Patroclus might've forgotten.

"I know." 

Patroclus grins and places one hand on the dog to ensure that it doesn't fall off of Achilles' lap and wraps the other around Achilles neck.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?," he whispers against Achilles lips.

"Mmm no I don't recall, perhaps you could show me," Achilles replies with a wicked grin.

The dog protests and squirms under Patroclus' hand and Achilles groans. "Later?"

"Later. I swear it."

 

*********

It's seven a.m. on a Saturday morning when Briseis meets Hector for the first time and they find out that he's not as innocent as he appears to be. 

Achilles buries his head in his pillow and nudges Patroclus in the ribs as the doorbell chimes once, twice, three times.

"Your turn."

Patroclus shifts and drags Achilles to him, resting his head on a warm bronzed chest and pressing kisses to each patch of skin.

"Door..." Achilles whispers as he arches against the hand that's currently making its way under the covers.

The doorbell chimes once more and Patroclus sighs.

"It's too early for visitors," Achilles protests as he retrieves Patroclus' pillow as well as his own and puts them over his face and eyes.

"It's too early for visitors and yet it's never too early for _that,_ " Patroclus replies with a laugh as he pulls on a pair of pants and the shirt that Achilles discarded last night. It's wrinkled and lies loose on his shoulders (Achilles is broad, blond and muscular whereas Patroclus is slender, brunette and muscled but to a lesser extent) but it'll do.

" 'mm coming, 'mm coming," he mumbles as he swings the door open and squints against the sunlight.

Briseis is at their doorstep with a bright smile, auburn hair pulled up into a bun, lips painted a subtle shade of pink, her loose skirt brushes the floor and accentuates the earthy green tunic that falls off of each shoulder.

She is forever a ray of sunshine no matter the hour. At one point in time she'd fallen for Patroclus but it hadn't dampened their friendship any - she'd known about Achilles from day one and he'd came long before her but we can't choose who we love. These days she has fallen head over heels for a woman named Helen and the mere mention of her name lights her up from the inside out.

"Morning!," she grins as she pushes past him and kneels to allow the dogs to lick her cheeks and nose.

Achilles groans from the other room and trudges into the living room, nearly trips over a dog in the process. His blonde curls are sticking up every which way and the t-shirt he pulled on is inside out. With bleary eyes full of sleep and Patroclus' pajama bottoms snugly hugging his legs, he's the most beautiful sight Patroclus has ever saw and he'll never get used to this, he swears it.

"It's too early. Morning people are not to be trusted," he grumbles as he presses a button on the coffee pot.

Briseis shakes her head and smirks. "Morning to you too, Achilles."

There's a commotion in the other room and Patroclus wanders off to see what the dogs are up to as Briseis makes polite conversation with a mostly silent Achilles who is sipping a steaming cup of coffee.

"HECTOR!"

Patroclus dashes from the hallway and into the living room, from there into the kitchen where the dog weaves in and out of Achilles' and Briseis' legs.

"CATCH HIM," he huffs as the dog runs away once more.

Hector yips loudly a few times and Briseis calmly walks into the other room and effortlessly catches him.

"Aw why's he being so mean to you? Sweet little baby, you must be Hector," she croons as she strokes the dogs ears.

Hector calms and acts as if he hasn't just caused a ruckus.

"He ate one of Achilles books or at least he tried to," Patroclus grumbles.

Achilles blinks - "He what? Which one?"

"The Illiad, you know...your favorite one."

Patroclus waits for Achilles to sigh and reprimand the dog because his books are one of his greatest treasures. It does not happen. Instead he motions for Briseis to give him Hector and cuddles him against his chest.

Patroclus gapes - "Achilles...he _ate_ it."

Briseis begins to dig through her purse and comes up with half a bag full of homemade peanut butter dog treats roughly hand shaped into bones.

"No," Patroclus says as he jabs a finger in the direction of them.

"Come on Pat...he has good taste in reading. Here you go baby," she says softly as she offers a treat to Hector. Achilles shifts the dog in his arms and Hector sniffs the treat.

"He doesn't deserve one," Patroclus counters.

Still he doesn't budge as the dog hungerly devours the treat and licks Briseis' fingers.

Achilles decides that maybe he and Briseis can be friends after all.

********

"You love him," Patroclus teases as he curls up around Achilles on their bed, kisses his neck and moves onto the sensitive place below his ear lobe. 

"I do not," Achilles protests. It comes out weak and breathy.

"Say it..."

"No."

Patroclus sinks his teeth into the side of Achilles' neck and causes him to shiver and tilt his head to the side for easier access.

"Hector is an...awful dog."

Achilles curls his hands around Patroclus' waist and arches against him - the dog is the last thing he wants to talk about. For that matter the only noises he wants to hear are soft moans that fall off of Patroclus' lips and the sound of his name being repeated like a holy verse.

"Mmm...say it," Patroclus purposely grinds against him and then lets up, teasingly.

"Yes...I love the dog. Why wouldn't I? He has never did anything to me," he relents.

Patroclus captures Achilles' lips and licks into his mouth - tenderly and slowly makes him fall apart with one stroke of his tongue and the next.

"And I..." Patroclus begins as he moves on to kiss a path down Achilles' chest. "love...you."

Achilles buries his hands in Patroclus' thick hair and can't bring himself to form words as he feels Patroclus' mouth on him, tongue caressing and lavishing every inch.

Patroclus turns to look at him with scorching eyes and red lips as he swallows him whole and it's downright pornographic but Achilles loves it.

"So...beautiful Patroclus..."

 _Pat-ro-clus,_ Patroclus will never tire of the way that his name sounds on the tip of Achilles tongue. It's art and poetry, it's love.

"Patroclus.... _Patroclus_...my love," he murmurs as he watches every movement.

Patroclus takes him in hand and mouth at the same time and that's all it takes for Achilles to fall over the edge with Patroclus' name on his lips.

 _Philtatos, most beloved. Mine, mine, mine,_ Patroclus thinks to himself as he peppers kisses on Achilles' chest and each collarbone.

"Your turn," grins Achilles as he pins Patroclus to the bed and holds onto each wrist, just the way Patroclus likes it.

Mid-way through driving Patroclus out of his mind with raw want and need, Hector yips and causes a chorus of barks from the others. He scratches at the closed door and the moment is lost.

"I take it back," Achilles grumbles as he crawls his way up Patroclus' body and collapses against him, defeated.

"Ah. Hector is a naughty dog but he's _ours_ ," Patroclus sighs against Achilles hair.

"For better or worse," Achilles adds.

Patroclus nods.

 

There are worse things than a house full of beloved dogs and waking up too early to a well meaning friend. This is their life and it's not perfect but they couldn't be happier.


End file.
